


Surprise First Date

by lady_illiya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_illiya/pseuds/lady_illiya
Summary: They are best friends who are both famous for music or something and neither of them have dates to some prestigious award show.





	Surprise First Date

Arya was happy she and Gendry always made time to hang out, relax and forget about their lives for awhile. With it being award season, it felt like they barely had any time to themselves. They had met long before either one of them were famous, at a networking thing for their respective labels. Gendry's band had just been signed, and they hadn't released their album yet so no one knew who they were. At the time Arya's label was still trying to push her to be a pop princess like her sister, which failed, unsurprisingly, and she was doing anything she could to avoid more talks about what was 'best' for her.

They had hit it off right away, and over the years as their careers blossomed so did their friendship. The media of course couldn't get enough of it, constantly speculating that they were together, even when they were dating other people.

At the moment, however, they were both single, and were sitting on Arya's plush couch with controllers in their hands, pounding each other on screen.

After a numbing amount of time Gendry paused the game, standing and reaching his arms up over his head for a long full body stretch. Arya had the chance to admire the glimpse of his abdomen this provided before he fell back on to the couch.

He looked over at her and opened his mouth, "So, you're going to the show next week right?" at her nod he continued, "Know who you're taking yet?"

She scoffed, shaking her head, "No, if I had my way I wouldn't even be going, this is the 3rd show this month, and I already feel like I just want to sleep for a week. Sansa has been bugging me about it though, says I can't go to another one alone, which is bull but she's probably right. Who are you taking?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, Lem's been on my case about it though, says it doesn't look good if only one guy in the band doesn't have a date, I'd be like the weird ninth wheel or something."

Arya laughed at that, before something hit her, she can't believe she didn't think of it earlier. "Why don't we just go together?"

He looked at her startled, clearly he had never thought of it either, "Er, you don't think that would be weird?" he asked hesitantly.

"What?" she asked, "No way, I think it'd be great, that way we'd get to sit together and actually have a fun time at one of these things!"

He nodded, "I guess, but don't you think-" he started.

"The media, yeah, they'd have a field day, but that would probably only help our sales, didn't you guys just release a new single?" she asked.

Gendry nodded absently, "Yeah, but that wasn't what I-"

Arya interrupted again, pouncing over to the small space of cushion next to him, landing almost in his lap. "Oh, come on Gendry, it'll be fun!"

He stopped resisting, laughing a bit at her behavior his cheeks a faint pink, "Yeah, fine let's do it, Lem'll be thrilled." He grabbed his discarded controller, "Now are we gonna keep talking about this or am I going to crush you some more?"

Arya grinned and lightly punched his arm before returning to her space on the couch, letting the game distract her from realizing just what she was getting herself into.

x

Arya was over at Sansa's place getting ready for the show, her sister had gotten hair and makeup stylists scheduled to go straight there, so it was easier for them to get ready.

Sansa brought the topic up when their nails were getting painted, speaking casually she asked, "So who is your manager strong arming into going with you tonight?"

Arya glanced up from watching the stylist paint a crescent of white on her thumb to answer shortly, "No one."

Sansa gaze turned sharp, "What do you mean, no one? You can't go to this alone."

Arya shrugged, causing the women painting her nails to glare at the slight movement it caused, "I'm not going alone, I'm going with Gendry."

She heard a gasp and turned to see the women painting Sansa's nails hurriedly reaching for the remover, as Sansa had apparently moved so much at Arya's statement that she had a large blob of pink now covered the skin surrounding her nail.

"You're going with Gendry?!" she exclaimed in shock, " _You_ are going to out in _public_ with Gendry on a _date_."

Arya furrowed her brows, "Why'd you say it like that?" She really didn't think it was as big of a deal as Sansa seemed to.

Sansa was now turned fully towards Arya, completely ignoring the woman trying to fix her nails. "Arya, this is a big deal! You two have been dancing around each other for years! Everyone knows how much Gendry's in love with you. Do you even _listen_ to his music?!"

Now Arya was getting concerned, "What do you mean he's in love with me? Gendry's not-we're just-" But Arya didn't know if they were just friends, she knows he's attractive, and she loved spending time with him, and after he broke up with his last girlfriend she was happy but told herself it was just because the girl didn't treat him well, (even though she did).

Sansa was looking at her with pity now, "Arya," she started, speaking placating, "He thinks you've hung the moon. How'd he ask you, anyway?"

"Err." She stammered out, "He didn't actually, I asked him, you know, as friends."

Sansa raised one delicate eyebrow, "Did you actually say that? As friends?"

Arya searched her memory, but she already knew she didn't. "No. I just asked him to go with me." Thinking about that day made her remember his off behavior, "Actually, he did seem a bit off, but I just thought it was because of what the press would do."

Sansa rolled her eyes at her, turning back and placing her hand back in position for painting. "I don't know how to tell you this, Arya, but it sounds to me like you're going on your first date with Gendry tonight."

Arya's eyes widened, heart hammering in sudden nerves, mind going blank except for one thing which was swirling around in there on repeat. She couldn't stop herself from exhaling the thought;

"Oh fuck."

x

Arya smoothed her dress down for what must have been the millionth time, alternating between that, looking into the foyer mirror to triple check that her makeup wasn't already messed up, and glancing out the window. She was just moving to look at the mirror again when she heard the security beep indicating the opening of the gate.

Arya almost tripped when she turned fast to the door, hurling it open to run down the steps, standing on the driveway before the car even came to a full stop. She found herself flushing at her own hastiness, embarrassed that it looked like she was waiting for him to get here.

Once the car was stopped she walked up to the back door to pull it open, jumping in surprise when she found herself inches away from Gendry, who was posed to step out of the car. She saw his cheeks redden as he moved back to let her slide in, and once she was seated, smoothing out her dress again, he spoke.

"You look beautiful, Arya." He said softly, his hand rubbed the back of his neck briefly before tugging the seatbelt down to click into place.

Arya did the same, letting out a soft, "Thank you," as the driver pulled away, heading to the red carpet.

The silence stretched around them, and Arya's mind searched frantically for a topic that wasn't, 'so this is a date, right?'. Finally, when her hands started fiddling with the seatbeat did she think of one.

"Whenever I'm in a car like this it makes me feel like I'm a kid again, sitting in the backseat having someone drive me around."

Gendry let out a soft laugh, apparently in agreement, "Yeah, I know how you feel, it was so weird before we got here, 'cause there's no one in the front yet I had to climb in the backseat."

She smiled at that, then asked, "I thought maybe we'd arrive with the whole band? I was expecting a bigger car."

The tips of his ears looked like they were on fire, and he spoke haltingly, "Well, I thought, uhh, you know, just the two of us would be, uh, nice too." He finished lamely, not quite looking at her.

The butterflies from earlier returned full force, Sansa was right, this _was_ a date, if it wasn't she would've just tagged along with the band like one big group. This, this was definitely _date_ like.

She felt a smile creep across her face, and she reached over to rest her hand on his forearm, making him look up at her. "Good, I'm glad." He returned her smile, "Not that I don't like the guys and all," she hurried to add, not wanting to give the wrong impression, "but I'm glad that it's, uh, just us, is all." She felt her cheeks betray her at that last part.

"Yeah?" Gendry asked, "I was worried you thought it'd be weird or something."

She let out a soft laugh at that, "This is weird," she started, laughter increasing, "I mean, look at us, we're almost there and we've barely managed to say anything to each other, it's not like us." A smile cracked his face, which had dropped when she first started talking. "But I think it's good weird, I mean," Arya was on a roll now, "I didn't even realize this was a date until Sansa told me, and then I was freaking out about it, just because I didn't want to lose you as a friend."

His face went back to falling, "You, didn't realize it was a date?" he asked.

Arya froze, realizing what she just said, eyes widening, she stared at him, "Uhhh..." she was starting to freak out, "This _is_ a date right?"

Gendry seemed to let out a breath he was holding, "Yeah, yeah, it's a date, I mean. Do you want it to be a date?" He asked, adding almost defensively, "You were the one who asked me."

Arya found herself nodding, "Yeah, I mean, I didn't realize I was when I did, but yeah. Yes, I want this to be a date." She finished, grinning at him.

The sat staring at each other with goofy grins before the intercom beeped, and the drivers voice floated back, "We've arrived, I believe you are to exit from the passenger side."

They both unbuckled, and Gendry slid over to her, reaching for the handle, "You ready for this?" He whispered, leaning in towards her.

She smiled back, "As long as I have you by my side I think we can handle it."

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr a while back, just moving things over now :)


End file.
